


Stained ivory

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Ravenous (1999), ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Anyelle, Anyelle (Once Upon a Time), Begging, Blindfolds, Cannibalism, Church Sex, Consensual Sex, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Ex Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Ivelle - Freeform, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Oral anal sex, Restraints, Sex in a Church, Sexual Coercion, Tongue-in-cheek, Tumblr Prompts, Wedding Night, brake up sex, mentions of - Freeform, rumbelle prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbelling August PromptsSmut: “I’m not going to stop until you come.”Belle stood staring at her own reflection in the mirror.Today was her wedding day,today she would become Mrs. Rosenthal,when suddenly she caught his reflection in the mirror! quickly turning around she found him standing in the doorway. looking at her the same way he always did,with unabashed hunger!Re-edited,





	Stained ivory

**Author's Note:**

> My first anyelle! And of crouse it had to be Ives,

{ the Wedding day } 

Belle stood staring at her own reflection in the mirror.her hair was pinned up in a way she wasn't entirely satisfied with but it suited her dress.her ivory satin wedding dress that mocked her,Today was her wedding day.within the next hour she would be Mrs. Rosenthal. the realization unsettled her in ways she didn't want to examine too closely. shaking her head in disapproval she began taking the pins out of her hairdo when she caught his reflection in the mirror, quickly turning around she found him standing in the doorway.looking at her the same way he always did.with unabashed hunger,

“colonel Ives.” she said more then a little breathless.

They lived in a small Maine town. Their small town was full of eccentrics and the duplicitous kind.the town simply turned a blind eye to these eccentricities simply because they were apart of the community.

The eccentrics.

After dark little Old granny's Lucas was secretly a dominatrix,while Dr. whale  
not so secretly had large orgy parties in his basement.

the duplicitous sort.

They were hushed whispers about Ruby lucas and the former Sheriff. allegedly. during a full moon they frolicked with wolves doing ungodly things under the cover of darkness.No one in their sleepy little town questioned this abnormal behavior.

The Mayor and the new Sheriff remained neutral.only keeping the balance in their small happily compliant town.

And then there was the colonel.the rumored cannibal who lived deep in the woods. 

Connell Ives her former lover now stood before her looking at her with his smug air.his stance intimidating and playful while those dark hungry kept her pinned in place.

“White, really Belle.” he said with   
an amused smile taking a step toward her.

“What are you, you shouldn't be here.”  
she stuttered uneasy by his unexpected presence.

“Oh yeah.” he said taking another step closer to her.

“You weren't invited.” she said taking two steps back.

“Are you afraid of me Belle? he asked with a pleased expression as he took another step toward her.

“No.” she replied in a slightly shaky voice.

“You sure about that darling? he asked with his dark eyes roaming over her figure with that same look of hunger. 

She rised her chin steeling herself. 

“I know you would never harm me.”  
she said with the utmost certainty.

“Never? he huskily replied with a teasing smile.

“What are you really doing here Ives,  
what do you want? she asked when he was standing mere inches away from her.

“What are you doing here Belle?  
he countered in a seductive tone.

“moving on, I'm marring a decent man today.” she said in a cold steely tone.

He softly stroked her chin gently tilting her head up to meet his eye.  
“Really, when you know that you belong to me.” 

“I'm not yours, not anymore.”  
she said shaking herself free of his grasp. 

He smirk. “so willful, that's my girl.” 

“I'm not your girl,not anymore! She said rolling her eyes at his audacity. 

“That so.” he replied with something dark and mischievous in his tone.he had something up his sleeve she realized.

“Yes, I'm going to marry  
Gaston Rosenthal today! and nothing you say now will change that.” she stated.

“Nothing.” 

She nodded her head in reply.

“Even if I said the words Belle, what if I said I love you? he asked with his dark eyes suddenly betraying a faint vulnerability.

“You, you don't know what love is.”  
she coldly replied.

“Your the only person I have ever loved.”  
he declared in a somber tone. 

She froze as he tentatively put his hands on her waist pulling her closer. “and I know you love me, even though you won't admit it now.” he rasp with his mouth inches from her lips.his thick mustache tickling her.

“It's over Ives, I'm going to marry Gaston Rosenthal.” she breathily replied. 

He smiled as if well pleased with her refusal. “very well, do as you wish my darling Belle. I won't even try to stop this foolishness.” 

“Am I suppose thank you for your generosity, colonel Ives? she asked glaring as she stepped back from him. 

“Oh No, I didn't come here for empty platitudes or false decorations of love for another man.” He bitterly replied. 

“Then why did you come, clearly your not here to wish me well.” she retorted. 

He chuckle. “certainly not, I wish you and your buffoon nothing but misery.” 

“Then..she faltered as she caught a wicked gleam in his black eyes.knowing full well what that look meant.

“I'm here to collect a debit my dear.”  
he easily replied.

“debit,you don't mean..

“Oh yes, I do mean that. you remember don't you my darling.when you begged me to spare the life of the most sacred deer.” he replied with a menacing grin.

“That was no deer,that was poor Graham! she shot back.

“semantics,he hissed.poor Graham indeed had gotten himself ensnared in one of my bear traps.and you begged me to release him.” he snidely continued. 

“Do you remember what you promised me that day Belle? he asked. 

She slowly nodded her head.

“We made a bargain, in exchange for letting poor Graham go you would give yourself entirely to me.however and whenever I wanted you.” He said with a twisted smug smirk.

“Now! she exclaimed in disbelief. 

“We did have a deal.” 

“but I'm about to be married.”

“I know.”

“We made that deal along time ago.”  
She said trying to reason with him.

He shrugged.

“You can't be serious.” She said shaking her head in disbelief.

“I rarely jest about these things my dear.” He stated with smug satisfaction.

“You really expect me too cheat on my soon to be husband? She replied Appalled by his sheer Audacity. 

“You had no such qualms about sleeping with me when you made the deal.”  
He replied. 

“I wasn't married then.” She countered.

“And, your not now.” He quickly retorted. 

“But I'm getting marred now.” She stated.

“Yes, All the more reason to finish our unfinished business now.I would think. before things become a bit more tricky morally.” He replied.

“No, she shook her head.I..

“Are you saying that you won't honor your end of our bargain? he asked his dark eye baring down on her.

“Are you really going to force me to do this, Ives.” She asked in a warning tone. 

“My sweet darling girl,I could Never force you to do anything that you didn’t want to do.” He said with a knowing grin.

“Now are you backing out of our agreement, remember you agreed to this.” He simply replied.

“No, but..

“Then I see no reason to delay the matter.” 

“It's my wedding day.” She repeated.

“Well If you’d rather, he paused. I could simply take back my due.” he said oh so causally while looking at his nails.

“You can't, you wouldn't dare.”  
She challenged him. 

“of course not, you really do believe the worst of me Belle.well if you must go on.  
lie to yourself.if it alleviates your conscience my darling.” 

“Your an unmitigated bastard!

“I know.” he said with a twisted smile slowly coming nearer. 

“The decision is yours Belle, it always was.” he said lightly caressing her cheek. 

She opened her mouth to spake but the words died in her throat.her heart was pounding in her chest.

“This will be our final encounter Belle,  
after this day I'll never touch you again.kiss those lips again.feel your body against mine.” he declared.his tone of voice almost hypnotic.

She stood still.entranced as his fingers lovingly caressed her cheek.  
“eat you again.” he breathe his lips just barely brushing against her lips.His hand that caressed her cheek suddenly gripped her chin making her open her mouth slightly.

“We didn't have a proper parting my darling, let this be our last..she took hold of his hand halting his seductive proclamation.

“Ives.” she said his name more then a little breathlessly and kissed his hand. 

“allow me to satisfy our arrangement, orally.” He uttered. 

“I..you want too..she stutterer. 

“Eat your pussy, yes! he enthusiastically nodded his head.

“And, and that will..she stumbled blushing cherry red.

“Oh yes, that will gratify me.” he chuckled.

She looked up into his dark lustful eyes  
her heart racing as her body betrayed her better judgment.his vulgarity stirring her and filling her with dark twisted desires.  
he always did excite her in ways she never could admit to herself.

She allowed him to take the pins out of hair. “just one last kiss Belle,only a kiss.”  
he rasp.

“I..please, I don't want to hurt him.” 

“He never has to find out.” he reassured her as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

“And I won't have too reciprocate?  
she asked turning even redder then before.

He smirk his dark eyes gleaming with mischief. “you only have to spread your legs for me sweetheart.” 

She closed her eyes nearly losing herself in the moment. “for the sake of all that is holy were in a Church! she exclaimed coming back to her senses.

He smiled wide and took a step back from her. “Oh yes, how could I forget and  
I'am of course the Devil incarnate.” 

She nodded her head.giving him a look of disdain provoking him.

She wanted to Slap that smug expression off his face when he suddenly grabbed her by her waist and gave her a sly smirk.

“Hate me all you like but give me what is mine.” he said in a husky tone and kissed her amply displayed cleavage. 

She moaned despite herself and dug  
her fingernails into his long hair.

reluctantly tearing himself away from  
her bosom leaving teeth marks in his wake.  
claiming her in his twisted possessive way.

“Yes? he asked her permission with  
a wolfish grin playing at his mouth.

“Yes.” she found herself saying.  
nodding her head almost in a daze.

He backed away from her his breathing suddenly ragged. “alright, sweetheart show me show your wet cunt! 

“Your a real son of a bitch Ives! she said through her teeth as she struggled to pull down her panties.

“I know.” he agreed his eyes watching her with rapid attention.

“This, this is the last time.” she said placing her foot on a step stool and lifting the many layers of ivory satin.

“I make No promises Belle.” he replied with an odd look in his black eyes.

Belle held her breath as they shared A hated gaze.waiting with abated breath.  
and with a purely predatorily leer he slowly walked to her.

Falling on his knees like a man possessed his mouth was hungrily on her pussy,  
his thick mustache brushing up against sensitive folds.penetrating her deeply with his tongue. filling her core and thrusting deep inside her.making her hips move on their own accord against his face.seeking more of him. She bit into her wrist to stifle her loud moans while he growled loudly like a beast.his strong hands held her in place while she rubbed herself against his greedy mouth.fisting her fingers in his hair as he teased her throbbing clit.taking her into his mouth and sucking on her.she choked on her screams, her hips jerking upwards as she uncontrollably thrusted in his greedy face.tightening his hold on her trembling legs keeping her in place as he fucked her with his long devious tongue,until she came completely undone by him.

Coming hard in his mouth.biting her own tongue to keep from screaming while the fiend made noises of content. her whole body was shaking with aftershocks from her pleasurable release. he stood on his knees beneath her his tongue lazily caressing her.

Finally Lifting himself up from in between her legs.looking at her with the most evilest expression on his face she had ever seen.

“Delicious.” He commented while wiping his mouth with his handkerchief. 

“Good bye lover.” she said with a note of sadness.

He nodded his head giving her that smug smirk. Until we meet again my little Belle.” 

“I'm not yours, not anymore.” She stated.

“Oh No my little Belle,you will always be mine.no matter whom you claim to love.or who's bed you share you belong to me.” He declared and with a parting kiss to her hand he left the room. 

Belle released a shuddering sigh as she fumbled to put her panties back on. her heart suddenly aching with longing for something she couldn’t have.

{ The Wedding night } 

The bedroom were they were to spend their Wedding night was filled with red rose petals and candle light.Belle was taken aback by her new husband’s romantic gesture.

“This is, I wasn't expecting this.”  
she said with a surprised smile.

“Oh really Belle, I can be romanic at times.” Her husband retorted with a broad charming smile.

She made a doubtful face but smiled up at him anyway. “it's beautiful, thank you.” 

“Turn around Belle, i have a surprise for you.” he said with that same charming smile.

She give him a curious look and turned away from him smiling wide.  
  


“your just full of surprises tonight aren't you.” she said in a teasing matter.

He put a black silk blindfold over her. covering her eyes.

“Kinky,I didn't know that my husband had such a dark side to him.” she said as her husband undid the back of her wedding dress.leaving her in nothing but her wedding lingerie.

“Shh, No more talking.No more words.  
just lay on the bed my wife.” he whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head stepping out of her dress and blindly making her way to the bed.

“Lay on your stomach.” she heard him say.

Belle laid there in the middle of the bed waiting for her husband longer then she had anticipated.when she suddenly felt the bed dip with his wight and the soft caress of his fingers on her back.the brush of his lips in her hair then to her shock! and utter astonishment he proceed to tie her wrists to the bedpost,

“Wha..I'm not so sure about this.”  
she said with a nervous giggle.

Wordlessly he spread her legs wide.  
his strong hands on her hips pulling her toward him.forcefully tugging her panties down just enough to expose her.she shivered when she felt his warm breath on her slit.her heart racing as she felt the caress of his lips against her.cold dread filled her as she clearly felt the tickling sensation of a mustache..a very familiar mustache,

‘No it couldn't be? He wouldn't dare! 

She felt His tongue slip inside her asshole! and she moaned.her whole body quivering in pleasure.Oh! she knew that roughish tongue,only he had ever taking her like this,she thought as his skillful lying tongue thrusted in her ass! making her shudder in pure pleasure,she bit her lip to keep the noises of pleasure from spilling out as she fought her orgasm.

“Ives! she called out his name and he paused in his ministrations. Slowly removing his prolific tongue from inside her.

“Yes my love.” Ives replied in a smug tone.

“What have you done! she angrily asked.

“I did nothing.” he answered in his dark tone returning his wicked.lying conniving tongue to his previous ministrations.

She moaned despite herself.

“Where is my husband? she breathlessly asked while her whole body was shaking as she desperately tried to hold off her orgasm.

He again paused and achingly slowly pulled his tongue out of her ass.

“Down stairs,I suspect.” he carelessly replied before returning to his task with vigor.

She moaned,involuntary bucking her hips.

“Belle, he breath against her making her shiver.Belle I know your body better then even you.stop fighting it.your going to cum! he said rubbing his nose against her slit.

She shook her head like a petulant child.

“I’m not going to stop until you come.”  
He said his tone dark and forbidding.

“Why your dripping my love,you want it.  
just let it happen.” he coaxed.

“Ives please, take this off of me.” she said.

“Now! she demanded when he didn't stop.

He reluctantly relented and kissed her behind before reaching up and untying  
her from her bounds.

She quickly took off the blindfold and glared at her duplicitous Ex lover.and he gave her a Unapologetic smile in return. 

She spread her legs wider. “Then do it, make me come! she bit out glaring at him.

“With pleasure, my darling wanton beauty.” he said before gleefully thrusting his eager tongue into her ass! deeply fucking her with his tongue while she wiggled and bucked against his face. wordlessly begging him for release.

She bit the pillow struggling to muffle her loud moans of pleasure as she came completely undone by him. coming hard by his wicked smug tongue alone!

He released her and she collapsed down on the bed.shaking in anger and elation.

“What have you done.” she accused.

He looked at her with black eyes filled with desire and tilted his head.

“I did nothing.” he replied pinning her with his intense black eyes.

“Ives, don't lie too me! she near shouted.siting upright on the bed.

“your darling fiancé and I, came to a understanding.an agreement sometime ago.” He simply shrugged.

“Tell me Ives, what did you do to him.  
I won't ask again.” she warned.

“As I've said, I did nothing.he repeated irritated. I simply found him wondering around in my woods.he was hunting a young buck I believe.but instead found himself in quite the sticky situation.”

What did you do to my husband.”

“Your husband, he said with venom.is a very careless man.he got himself stuck in one of my bear traps, And I offered to help him out,for a price of course.” 

“You didn't.” 

“Still think the worst of me Belle, I asked for the wedding ring that is now on your finger.” 

“And he countered my generous offer.” 

“After you suggested it, he shrugged his shoulder in reply.you Can't play with words with me.I know you.” she remained him.

“And I know you Belle, and your not as angry with me as you would have me believe.” he said with a smug cock sure grin.

She slapped him hard across his smug face! and he caught her hand before she could retract it.pressing his mouth against her wrist.

“You honestly thought that I would let him have this, when this night belonged to me.you only married him to spite me.”  
He muttered.

She gleared angrily at him. “my reasons for marrying my husband are mine alone.”

“You don't love him,he mumble as he delicately brushed his lips against her wrist.placing little kisses up her arm.  
If you did you wouldn't have let me touch you.No,you only did this to hurt me.” 

She pulled her hand away from his grasp and he looked up at her as if she’d slapped him again.

“Don't.” she warned her gaze softening.

“No talking.” he said maneuvering himself above her pinning her down on the bed with his body.

Their heated gaze locking.

“Do you remember how I felt between your legs,do you remember how it felt having me inside of you Belle.” 

“I thought you didn’t want too talk anymore? she said with a giggle.

“Please Belle,please let me..let me in.”  
he breathe against her throat as he slowly removed her panties leaving her only in her bustier bra.

“Tell me you don't love him.” he pleaded as he lowered himself in between her legs.his mouth inches away from her bared pussy.

“Don't! 

His head shot up giving her a wounded expression.

“You'll give me an infection,like last time.” she said breathing heavily.

He smiled wide. “indeed,I remember that night well.as I recall that night...

“Stop,I don't want to remember.”  
she exclaimed.

“As you like my darling.” he retorted with a knowing smirk.sliding two fingers inside of her and gently stroking her wet folds. 

She closed her eyes losing herself in his all too familiar touch. 

“Tell me Belle,say the words.”  
he desperately urged as he added another finger inside of her.thrusting them into her core.

She tilted her back moaning. “yes, yes..yes! 

“No, tell me you still want me! he breath against her mouth while his three fingers thrusted inside her quivering pussy.tell me you love me.”

She opened her eyes meeting his black gaze and smiled viciously.

“No.” she shook her head and pushed him down on his back undoing his pants. and with a simply wicked smile she took him out! stroking his hard cock making him buck needy in her hand.

“Belle! he moaned as if her name was torn from his throat.

Pushing him down on the bed she mounted him,nearly impaling herself on his thick hard cock! 

She aggressively rode his cock like a mad woman while he lay complacent beneath her.staring up at her with dark eyes and that smug expression.She closed her eyes as she rode him.shutting him out while losing herself completely in the sensation of his cock utterly filling her. like no one else ever had,she felt his strong hands on her hips as she rocked above him.her moans of pleasure escaping her as she came undone.

“That's it,that's my girl.take your pleasure.” he rasp his voice raw with his own need.

moments later, while she still trembled above him he spilled his cum inside her with a strangled shout! 

After reaching their climax she lingered above him breathing heavily. when he suddenly flipped her onto her back.pinning her down on the bed with his weight.

He was always more virile then the ordinary man she remembered.

Capturing her lips in a demanding kiss.  
forcing her to open her mouth to him. she moaned into his mouth as his expert tongue thrust inside her mouth like it was some other appendage.stealing her breath away,she pushed him away and he laughed that sick self satisfied laugh.

“Oh how I missed your feisty nature, my darling Belle.” he said laughing as he got in between her legs and fucked her again.

She cried out! as he filled her with his hard cock making her shudder in pleasure.

“Harden your heart all you like, but this.this belongs to me.” he griddled out as he roughly thrust into her.

He pouded into her pussy like a man possessed.and she withered beneath him.

“Come Belle,come for me.I want to hear you scream my name,I want him to hear you.I want him to know who you belong to.” 

“Ives.” she moaned wrapping her legs around his waist.

“No, say my name Belle.my name say it my darling.” He desperately urged. 

“Connell! she screamed as she came and with a look of Triumph he fucked her harder faster,shouting obscenities as he ejaculated inside of her.

Their gazed locked as they attempted to catch their breath,she stared into his black eyes as he reminded above her with a misplaced look of melancholy on his face.unfastening her legs from his waist she turned away from the expression on his face.turning on her side and looking away from him and to her unease he laid down on the bed beside.her spooning behind her.

“Don't.” she murmured as he put his arm around her and kissed her shoulder. 

“Belle.” 

“Please, just go.you got what you came here for.” 

“Have I.” he asked.

She partly turned to look up at him.  
his dark eyes searching hers for her unspoken reply.

With a slight nod of his head he kissed her hand and got up from the bed. 

she turned to see her husband standing  
in the door way looking at Ives with trepidation.She heard Ives zip up his pants making it very clear what had transpired between them.virtually laying claim to their wedding night.

They both watched the smug bastard stroll out of the room.leaving them alone to deal with the aftermath he deliberately caused.

“So, you really had sex with him.”  
her husband said as he stood in the doorway as if it wasn't plainly obvious.

“Yes.” she said coving herself with the blanket.

“So it's over then.” He said staring at the floor.

“Yes, it's over.” She agreed unable to meet her husband’s eye.

“What will we tell people?  
He asked absently.

She looked up at him. “I don't No,  
I don't care anymore.” 

“Belle.” he said walking toward her When she rised her hand.

“I can't do this now,with you please just leave.” 

He nodded his head and turned to go when he suddenly remember something. 

“My ring, can I please have the ring back.” He hesitantly asked.

She opened her mouth to say something then sapped it shut.looking at the ring on her finger she took it off and threw it at him. “there, now go.” 

Gaston nodded his head and left the room as she expected he would.  
Moments later she heard the car start and drive away.

She was alone in the house now.Ives didn’t stick around for the aftermath.she was left alone in peace to ponder what she would do now,and the thought of getting out of this god forsaken town! appealed to her.that is as soon as her legs started working again. with her heart heavy she laid down in the bed she’d shared with Ives and closed her eyes thinking about her future.


End file.
